Fire, Dust, and Territory
by Phanthomas
Summary: My first new story of 2015, so enjoy! Natsu has been feeling out of sorts and goes on mission with...Evergreen of the Raijin Tribe? This story takes place before the Tenrou Island arc and will not follow the canon. Natsu x Harem with Evergreen, Minerva, Mirajane and two other girls.(Speak up for your lady!) Lemons will appear, so be warned.(I will label the big scenes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fire, Dust, and Territory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway, but I wish I did.**

**New Year, New Story, New Phanthomas**

It was an odd at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was laughing, messing around, drinking, and whatever they do, but Natsu felt extremely somber for some reason. The atmosphere changed when the Raijin Tribe walked in. Laxus approached the mission board, but bumped into Gray before reaching it. "Watch where you're going, Sparky." Gray said as Laxus's face darkened. "Who are you calling 'Sparky', you NUDIST!" Laxus shouted as he sent Gray flying into a wall on the far side of the guild.

Everyone looked shocked at what Laxus had said and done, but didn't dwell long as Gray charged with his **Ice Make: Hammer**, which Laxus blocked with his hands. "Hands off, Blizzard Brain." Laxus said with a small smile as Gray grew angry and swung the hammer at empty air. "Let's rumble with them, Freed!" Bickslow said as he dragged Freed, who tried to free himself. Elfman saw them and intercepted. "Those two are having man-" was all the Elfman said as an explosion sent him flying. "Let's go, Animal-Man!" Bickslow said, still holding a struggling Freed. Soon the usual chaos erupted and everyone was fighting, except for Natsu and Evergreen. Natsu looked to her and saw that she was disappointed in her comrades. 'Aw hell. I'll give it a shot.' He thought as approached her and poked her in the ribs. "Eep! What do you want?" Evergreen said as she glared at the Dragonslayer.

"Do want to go on a mission together? I'm feeling, kinda out of sorts and I just want to leave the guild for a while." He finished as she looked at him with her deep, wonderful brown eyes. "I don't have anything better to do. Let's go." She replied pleasantly as went for the board. She managed to grab a job that paid 750,000 Jewels. "Split it 50/50?" She asked as Natsu nodded 'no'. "I get 30, you get 70. I don't need much." He said, feeling oddly...odd. Evergreen blushed and proceeded to leave the guild with Natsu close behind.

They reached the train station and Natsu turned blue. "I'll just walk to the mission." Natsu said as Evergreen grabbed his hand and pulled him to the station. "Y-you can rest on my lap d-du-during both trips, so let's get going." She said blushing furiously for some reason. Natsu show this, kept in his mind and headed for the train. They entered the train, found seats, sat down and waited for the ride to begin. Only a couple of riding caused Natsu to become sick.

Evergreen patted her lap, blushing, as Natsu laid his head down and enjoyed his new pillow. 'Her thighs are so soft.' Natsu thought as he tried to snuggle closer to her. Evergreen covered her mouth with hands to prevent any giggles from exiting as Natsu's hair tickled her exposed belly and thighs. 'Why did I wear these clothes today?' she thought as the tickling was driving her mad. Natsu's hair felt like soft, warm, bristly feathers. She was wearing a deep-green chinese-style dress with white embellishments, black heel boots, gold bracelets, and a garnet dragon necklace.

The thin material of her dress hardly protected her belly and her thighs were just bare without protection. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he looked to her covering her mouth, breathing erratically. "I'm *giggle* just *stifled laugh* fine, Natsu. Your *giggle* hair *small laugh* tickles. That's all." She said letting few giggles escape her lips. Natsu looked at her strangely as she blushed heavily. 'Oh my GOD! Why did I say that?' She thought as her heart was pounding. Natsu squeezed her knees, making squeal cutely. "Evergreen is ticklish. Never would've thought. That's adorable." Natsu said kindly as she ruffled his hair. "You will not tell anyone about this!" Evergreen said as Natsu just smiled. "I won't, but I wouldn't _you _telling people about this." was his response as she blushed, still ruffling his hair and giggling softly.

The ride continued in silence, save for Evergreen's giggles every so often. "Weslond Village." a deadpanned voice said as the train slowed to a stop. Natsu rose up, stretched, helped Evergreen out of her seat, and left the train. "Can we walk there or do we have to get in another vehicle?" He said as his normal self started to emerge. She just laughed at him as she approached him, her large breasts in front him. "The flyer said that they will provide exit transportation as long as we find a way to the village. If you don't mind carrying me for about 40 minutes, we can walk there." She said as Natsu knelt down, waiting for her to move. "Climb on, I'll piggyback you there." Natsu said as she blushed a deep crimson, so deep you'd think that she had internal bleeding. "My breasts and thighs will be touching you. Don't you find it a bit weird to have a woman within such a intimate zone of your body." "I find it weird that you're getting hot and bothered about a piggyback ride. Hop on!" Natsu said, insisting that she ride him.

Evergreen blushed and climbed onto Natsu, her thighs in his hands and her breasts pressed against his back. "You're warm, Ever" He said before walking toward the path to Weslond Village.

The walk took about an hour to reach the village and they were received with warm welcomes from the villagers. "Welcome, mages! This is Weslond, one of the richer mountain villages. We have settled on rich veins of iron, silver, and salt. Many cities import supplies from us for various reasons." a portly man explained as Evergreen climbed off Natsu as she introduced both of them. "Your is to watch over a stash of golden eggs that we have unearthed during a dig to create a new salt mine. We need you three mages to watch over the eggs until transport arrives. We will pay you for each large you take down. Upon arrival, the transport will have main award and I will deal with large beast fund." He finished as Natsu and Evergreen nodded.

"Who's this third mage?" Evergreen asked as he stroked his white beard. "Her name is Minerva, I think. From the Sabertooth guild she said. She wishes to get paid by receiving an egg. So will you two be splitting the reward or do I have to pay you two separately?" He asked as Natsu waved him off. "We're a team, so we're splitting it, sir." Natsu said as the man laughed heartily. "You two make a fine couple, if you mind me saying. I am sorry, my name is Roburto and I'm the mayor of this village." Roburto said, offering a handshake. They took and proceeded to head over to the mine. They reached the mine in about 20 minutes and saw a few tents set up and woman practicing martial art moves.

"Hello, over there!" Natsu shouted as the woman lost focus and stumbled. She glared at the approaching duo and ignored their introductions. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and my sexy friend over here is Evergreen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss..." "...Minerva Orlando of Sabertooth." Minerva said staring at the pink-haired mage. 'Interesting.' she thought as Evergreen urged him forward. "How long until transport arrives?" "Tomorrow evening, little girl. So until then, we have to be on guard." Minerva said as Evergreen grew annoyed with the Sabertooth woman. "Ever, why don't you check out the tents while I survey the area." Natsu said, trying to pacify the situation. Evergreen huffed and walked to the tents. "Be careful, pinkie." Minerva said playfully as Natsu headed into the forest.

After walking around the forested areas for a couple of hours, he headed for Evergreen's scent and ran into a tall man. He looked down at the dragonslayer. "Hello, young one. you seem to be going through a change." the man said as Natsu's fists burst into flames. "No need to get violent, DragonSlayer. It's time for you to start breeding." "Breeding?" "Yes, sowing your seed across this continent and bringing a new generation of dragonslayers into the world." the man finished with flourish and confetti. "I'll bite, how do you know anything about me or my so-called 'condition'. Natsu said disapprovingly as the man laughed. "I am an ancient DagonSlayer. My name is Viral and I have been through the 'Harem Phase'. It's when you begin producing powerful pheromones that seduce the opposite sex, your magic begins changing form, and it alters your personality slightly." Viral concluded as Natsu let information sink in and realized that the things Viral described had happened to him.

The ladies at the guild started nudging and sitting next to him over last few weeks, at least when was alone. He didn't argue with anyone in the guild and hadn't fought during any of the brawls that broke out. Even now, his flames felt like liquid, instead of the billows of burning power that he usually felt. "Can I stop it?" "Nope, it'll pass. But to get your magic working again, you just need to inject any excess magic into your mate-partners" Viral said putting his hand in front of Natsu, "A mate-partner is someone that you will always be with no matter what. A wife in the simplest terms, but you don't need a ceremony to mark a woman." Viral finished as Natsu looked intrigued.

"So, I just need to bite a woman and my magic will be normal again?" He asked as he knew it wasn't that easy. Still, he had to finish this job and he couldn't be off-kilter when the enemy attacked. "It is that simple, but be wise in who you choose." Viral said as vanished in swirl of light. "Dammit! He might have known about the dragons!" Natsu said as he punched a nearby tree.

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been gone longer you said you be gone." "I never said how long I would be gone." "Well, I was worried! Can you blame me?" She said shyly as Natsu wondered why it seemed like Evergreen was getting attached to his hip. 'Harem Phase.' Natsu thought as he sat in front of the gate of the egg tunnel. "I'll take the first watch!" Natsu shouted as Minerva winked and entered her tent. "Get some sleep, Ever. I'll be fine." He reassured as Evergreen went to her tent and closed the door. Natsu looked at the setting sun and wondered if he would be able to make it back to the guild. 'Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana. I wonder if they'll agree to be my mates.' He thought as he blushed slightly at the thought of building a harem.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked to the shadows as he put up his guard. Four people jumped out of the darkness, flew over his head, and ran into the mine. 'Shit' he thought ash he chased them inside. The chase went on for a few minutes until all of them reached the huge stack of golden eggs. 'Smells like Igneel." Natsu thought as he jumped toward the closest thief.

Natsu punched the thief at the base of the neck, flipped over the body and delivered a sliding kick to the next closest thief. "Billy!" the third thief said as he ran to confront Natsu. The thief fired a beam at him, who then ran to 'Billy'. Billy got up and dusted himself off. "Check on Selma, she punched by that pink fool." Billy said as he turned to face Natsu. "Billy, Vord. Take of the meddler. Selma get over here and help me." the last thief said as Selma got and dashed over. "No yo-" Natsu didn't finish as lightning blocked his path. "You got to deal with us." Vord said as he fired another bolt at him, which was followed by a storm of stone spikes. Natsu avoided the bolt and smashed through the spikes. Rushing, he delivered a **Karyu no Tekken **to Vord's stomach which followed by Natsu grabbing Vord's shirt and throwing him into Billy. Billy caught his partner, only for him trip and fall down.

"Vord, wake up!" Billy said as Natsu dropped a large mine cart on top of them, then topped it with a boulder. He saw Selma and the other putting eggs into a sack. They headed for the exit, but Natsu throw a rock at Selma's leg. She fell to the ground holding her leg, rubbing the burn gently. "Stay there, while I deal with your leader." Natsu said as Selma nodded and he rushed after the leader. 'Lilacs' Natsu thought as smelled through the tunnel, catching up to the thief in no time. "Fool! You'll never cat...ch...me." the thief said as Natsu flew using his **Karyu no Houko **to gain air. "Take this! **Karyu no Tekken!**" Natsu shouted as landed a direct hit on the thief. "Quiet down out there!" Minerva said exiting the to see a smoking person and Natsu with flaming hands. "What happened?" she asked as light flashed from the tunnel. "Stupid, Flame Head!" Vord said as he and Billy were flying away on a large lightning with a big sack. Minerva snapped her fingers and the two appeared in front her. "Looks like we have some thieves." Minerva said deviously as she cracked her knuckles. Natsu dropped the leader next to the boys. "There's one more in the tunnel, but I injured her leg." Natsu said as he headed for the tunnel.

He returned to see that the first were trapped in some kind of bubble and they were sleeping. "Wimps couldn't handle a little torture." Minerva said as Natsu and Selma sweatdropped at her. "So, Sel-" Flare. Flare Corona. That's my name." Flare corrected. "Flare, why did you come here?" "We were paid to steal some of those eggs, in return we each got a single egg each. I just left my village for the first time and I needed money live. So this said that if we took some of those eggs, we would be set for life." Flare finished as Natsu nodded and Minerva sighed. "Can you watch the eggs and the thieves." Sure thing, Hot Stuff." Minerva said as she waved him off. Natsu headed for his tent only to pulled into Evergreen's tent. She was wearing a black negligee with black nylons and her skin was sparkling.

"Dazzling." Natsu said stupidly as she blushed lightly and hugged him. They fell gently to the ground and stared into each other's eyes. Evergreen was giggling happily as Natsu just took in her scent. "I don't know why, but I feel so free with you. It's exhilarating, and oh so different. Do you feel it, too?" Evergreen asked as Natsu shrugged and kissed her neck. She moaned at his kiss and felt herself get hot in her nether regions. 'Not even Elfman can make me feel things like this, but why did compare Natsu to Elfman.' She thought as dozed off with Natsu's tingling, warm kisses on her neck.

"Wake up, lovers." Minerva said huskily as Natsu woke up with Evergreen's nylons on his face and Evergreen wrapped in his scarf, nude. "We are not lovers, but we did share skinship last night." "It's still night, Ever." "Well, Miss Evergreen, it's your turn for watch duty over the bandits and the eggs. So let me take this bedwarmer until morning." Minerva said pulling Natsu close to her, resting his head on her bust. "Fine! Don't do anything with her." Evergreen said as she transformed her nude state back into her chinese dress outfit. "Shall we go to my tent?" Minerva said playfully, licking his cheek. Natsu shivered as he wanted to with his sparkly fairy again. '_My sparkly fairy?'_ Natsu questioned to himself as he thrown onto the floor. Minerva stripped nude and straddled Natsu. "W-wh-what are you do-doing?" Natsu stuttered out, panicking over whether he would lose virginity to a strange woman. 'But, then again, all the women I know are pretty strange.' Natsu thought as he was brought out of his thoughts when Minerva laid herself on top of him and kissed him, hotly.

"My magic resides over territory. That means I can control space itself. Nothing is out of my reach, got it?" She said as she pointed to her neck. He began to lick her, only taste something different entirely. "What the fu-" "I said that nothing is out of reach. I can teleport things anywhere I want to. Also, I can open portals to various to different points anywhere I want, including my womanhood." She whispered hotly into his ear and he followed her unspoken law. As licked her neck, he tasted the inside of pussy. He fell in love with it and upped his game. Swirling, thrusting, and whatever else he could think of caused Minerva to scream, moan, and gasp.

"What in the aaaaah!" Natsu moaned as he felt something touch the base of his member. "I can play with you as well." She said, licking, blowing, even nibbling softly. This inverted 69 continued until both orgasmed and promptly fell asleep. "Idiot." Evergreen said as she open the tent to see Natsu and Minerva hugged tightly with smell of sex faintly floating in the air. "Don't worry. He's still pristine, unless you took that from him." "I WISH I DID!" Evergreen shouted as Natsu blushed.

"I can arrange it. Want to be my mates?" Natsu asked as the ladies looked at him with wide eyes.

**Back at the guild, about half an hour after Natsu and Evergreen.**

"Hey guys, have you seen Evergreen and Natsu?" Jet asked as the others looked around and shrugged collectively. "Natsu went on a mission with Evergreen after the brawl broke out." Happy said, eating a fish. "WHAT!" Everyone in the guild as they either fainted or dropped to the floor, except for Mirajane. "Oh my! I may have some competition soon." Mirajane said as she sauntered out of the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire, Dust, and, Territory**

**Chapter 2: Ultearior Motives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or powers. First Lemon coming up in this Chapter. Enjoy! **

"Be your mates?" Evergreen asked as Minerva exited the with Natsu on her arm. "I mean, uh, you would be like, m-my wives." He said sheepishly as Minerva pulled him into her boobs, "I would _love_ to be your mate, Natsu." Minerva said seductively as Evergreen got flustered and pulled Natsu into her bust. "I-i w-wa-want to be his first! Both his wife and l-lo-lover!" Evergreen said, almost exploding from her confession.

"I can mark you ladies as my mates, if you don't mind a little bite." He said as they hugged his arm between their breasts. "Mark me now!" they both exclaimed as Natsu started blushing. 'Why have I been ignoring the ladies? Their boobs feel amazing!' Natsu thought excitedly as his imaginary tail was wagging. 'Remember who is your first is, Natsu-kun.' a voice filled with tenderness and bloodlust rang out in his mind. "I think we better get to the mine for guard duty." He said as the ladies nodded. 'You haven't got him yet, Dimension Bitch!' 'He's wrapped my finger, Pine Witch.' They thought to each other, glaring daggers.

"Let us go!" Vord said as he struggled in the Territory bubble. "You dumbass. You've tried that all night and it's fucking USELESS!" Billy said as Vord stopped moving. "Calm down, guys. They won't do anything bad to us." "Easy for you to say, Selma. You've got that hair and boobs, we men and Vord can't beat that." Billy said as Vord shouted protests. The leader remained passive during the whole ordeal. "Good morning!" Natsu said as Flare waved, the leader stared at him, Billy and Vord started shouting which halted when Minerva sent some wave energy and shocked them into silence.

"How is everything?" Flare asked, letting her radiant crimson free from under her thief's clothes. "Damn, that's some sexy hair!" all three mages declared as Flare blushed heavily. "Th-thank you." She replied meekly as Evergreen and Minerva went over to her and started stroking her hair. "So warm, so soft." Evergreen said admiringly as Minerva just sighed contently.

"Seems like everything is going just fine, I take it" Roburto said as he left his carriage. "Yeah, just a couple of thieves that tried to steal the eggs, but I-we stopped them. They're kids, so they're a little ignorant." Natsu said as the thieves, excluding Flare, glared at him. "I'll have them taken into custody when the transport arrives this evening. I'll make sure that they get off on minor offense." "Thank you, Roburto." Natsu said as Roburto nodded and headed for his carriage. "I'll send for some supplies."

"So, are you going to turn me in?" Flare asked as the others released her hair. "You're coming with me and Ever back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as she looked surprised. "W-why?" "I think that Fairy Tail will be a great place for you to make friends and call to home." Natsu said, pounding his fist on his chest. "You're doing it for the boobs, pervert!" Billy said as he was punched in the face by Minerva. "Dumbass!" Vord said laughing, along with the leader. "You guys suck!" Billy cried back, holding his bleeding nose.

**Evening; Setting Sun**

The transport arrived on schedule, picked the eggs and the thieves, except Flare. "We have a ride for you mages." the guard said, pointing at a magic car with a driver. Natsu gulped, climbed in, and stuffed between three ladies. 'I could get use to traveling like this.' He thought as the travel sickness passed a bit while snugged up with the ladies. They reached the Weslond and received their payments, along with an additional egg for stopping the thieves. "See you next time." Natsu said as the car raced to the station. "How did it go?" Viral asked as Roburto changed into a tall man with crazy eyes. "I can't wait to kill that Dragon." Zancrow said as the lead thief changed into a sexy woman. "Calm down, Zancrow. Now that Viral has set the gears in motion, all we have to do is wait." Ultear said as Zancrow nodded and walked away. "You will uphold your part of the deal and send me to the Ultimate Magic World." "Of course, darling. But I can just send you back with my Time Magic." "I want repair my past using my own power." Ultear said, clenching her fists. "Technically, you'll still be using my power to get what you want." Viral corrected as she walked away. 'Don't think that I can't get what I want, Acnologia.' Viral thought as claws grew from his hands.

**Train Ride Home**

"So, Flare, that's quite the sexy dress you've got on." Evergreen said irritatedly as she watched Flare stroke Natsu's hair, who laying on Flare's lap. "What magic can you do Flare?" Natsu asked as she smiled. "Hair Magic, Natsu. I can make my hair grow indefinitely, control my hair no matter what state it is, and I can change any part of my hair into fire." "Whoa, you're perfect for me. I eat fire to restore my magic." Natsu said as she blushed. Flare's hair slowly grew and creeped to Evergreen and Minerva. Her hair wrapped them up and lifted them into the air.

"Enjoy, Natsu." Flare said as more of her grew and turned into hands. The hands darted to the bound ladies and began tickling them. "NAHAHAHAHA TIHIHIHIHIHCKING! STAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!" Minerva pleaded immediately as tears formed in her eyes. "Flahahahahare! Stahahahahap! Mihihihihihnervahahaha can't hahahahandle it!" Evergreen said as she giggled and squirmed under Flare's hair hands. "Whoa. Aaah *moan* what in the *moan*." Natsu couldn't finish a thought as he felt teeth dig into body and warm feathers teasing his member, his testes, and his inner thighs. Soon, the bound babes started moaning along with their ticklish screams and squeals. Flare's eyes turned sadistic as she made her heat up and increased the sensual assault. "I'M COMING!" the three captives said as their bodies rock with orgasmic pleasure. Evergreen was barely conscious after the ordeal, Minerva was still giggling helplessly as the hair still tickled her extremely sensitive body. "Sthahahahahap plhehehease! I feheheheheheheheel anotheheheheher one! GEHEHEHEHEHT OUT OF THEHEHEHERE! DAHAHAHAHAM IT ALL HAHAHAHAHA! STHAHAP! NOHOHOHO!" Minerva screamed again as she was hit with another orgasm.

"My pussy, *pant* nipples, *pant, pant* breasts, even my *pant* ass was assaulted by *giggle, stifled laugh* tihiihihickles! Nohohohoho more!" Minerva pleaded as she still giggled without hope of getting free. Natsu was trembling with arousal, but he had something to do, first. "How about you?" Natsu asked as fell to the floor, pulling Flare with him. He moved to straddle her waist and dove into her soft sides. "Nohohohoho fair! Hahahaha stop! NAHAHAHAHATSU! KEHEHEEP OFF THE MOHOHOHOUNDS!" Flare laughed out as Natsu switched from her breasts to her sides. Evergreen managed to crawl to Flare's feet, pulled off her sandals, called upon her 'Light Pen' and started tracing on her defenseless feet and toes. "WHAHAHAHT THE FUHUHUHUHUHUCK! STHAHAHAHAHAP! PLHEHEHEHEASE!" Flare begged as she tried to push Natsu off of her and kick Evergreen away from her feet. "Wish *pant, moan* I could *pant, pant* join in." Minerva said as she felt blissful creeping over her like soft feathers. 'Even when I'm passing out? No more tickles!' Minerva thought as giggles escaped her mouth as she drifted to sleep. Natsu and Evergreen stopped their assault after she said she wouldn't do it again. "As long as you ask, I don't mind being bound up." Evergreen said blushing and giggling evilly. Natsu looked at a tired Flare with an accusing eye. 'Ever's turned into a masochistic personality.' Natsu thought as he stood up and laid down on the seats.

The ride continued in peace after the 'Flare Up'. Minerva was tickling Flare using her Territory to tickle every place on Flare's defenseless body. Evergreen giggled as Natsu's hair tickled her thighs and belly.

**Magnolia**

"Let's take a bath before going back to the guild." Natsu said as the girls shoved him to the nearest bathhouse. They entered the Co-ed section of the baths, stripped naked(the ladies stripped Natsu nude), grabbed bathing supplies, and entered the bathing area. "Let me wash your back!" All three ladies said as they glared at each other. " I have an advantage, ladies." Flare said threateningly as her hair turned into feathers. Seeing this would result in some kind of dirty movie scene, he intervened saying "You guys can wash me altogether. Then, I *gulp* can each of you." They stared at him, smiled, grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up their future mate.

Minerva pressed herself against his chest, using herself to lather him, Flare used her hair to soap up his lower body with her hands working his waist, and Evergreen was pressed against his back, using herself to lather Natsu as well. 'Fuck. This is amazing! I wonder, if Erza or Mira...' He drifted off as his nose bled a little. "Perv." Minerva said, licking the blood away from his nose with an extremely sexy smile.

*POOF. PSWISH* Natsu passed out. He snapped out of quickly to see the girls waiting their turn. He took a deep breath and started with Minerva. "It tihihihickles Sthahahahap! Nohohohohoho mohohore!" Minerva squealed as Natsu scrubbed over her body, struggling to keep her still. "Keep still, Minerva." Natsu said as he caught her wrists above her head and scrubbed her thighs.

Evergreen was next after Minerva broke free from Natsu's grip and hopped in the spring. "Mmmmm *sigh* that feels great" She said as his hands worked over her body. Sparkles flew off her body as Natsu rinsed off the soap. "You always amaze with that Fairy Dust of yours, Ever." He said as she and Minerva left, leaving Flare and Natsu alone. He placed the washcloth on her back, started scrubbing, and she moaned. "Natsu *moan* it feels *moan, shudder* great! Lower *shaky moan* deeper *trembling breath* take me over the edge!" She said, almost shouted/screamed as he finished soaping up her body. 'Damn. She's sexy. I like her moans.' Natsu thought happily as Flare's toes and the ends of her long hair were curling.

**Fairy Tail Guild: Next Morning**

"Don't you have a guild to get back to?" Evergreen asked as Minerva was walking to Fairy Tail with Natsu on her arm. "I have to see the guild that Fiore's #1 Strongest!" She said, pulling Natsu close to her. Flare giggled as Evergreen felt jealousy bubbling in her body. 'I hear the bells of destruction.' Natsu thought as deep, throbbing chimes were blasting hard and deep inside his ears, mind, and soul. The doors opened to the guild and everyone greeted the arrivals, before falling deathly silent. 'Shit, where's Mira?' Natsu thought as he scanned the guild. "NATSU HAS A HAREM!?" Everyone shouted as Natsu collapsed to the ground. "Calm down, everyone. It's obvious that Natsu has an explanation for the ladies that him. Am I right, Natsu-koi?" Mirajane said, killing intent oozing from her body and words.

'RUN!' was that his instincts told and he listened and ran away, only to bump into a soft wall. "Did you think you could escape from me, Natsu-koi?" Mirajane said, pushing him to the ground and straddled him. "This is why I can't leave you alone. You seem to attract other women all the time, but I will show them that I am your No.1 Lady." Mira said as she kissed Natsu hotly. Time slowed as everyone was shocked to see the 'Demon' Mirajane kissing Fairy Tail's Salamander. The kiss stopped with Natsu panting and small flames appearing on his body. Mira climbed off the ground and dusted herself.

"So, you're the ladies that decided to put themselves in Natsu's heart." Mira said, looking each one up and down. *pointing to Minerva* "You're strong and sexy, but way too clingy and closed off. *points to Evergreen* You need to figure out that if you either want to pursue Elfman or give yourself up to Natsu entirely, and you *pointing to Flare*!" "Wh-what is it?" Flare asked as Mira approached and hugged her tightly. "You are so CUTE! That hair is incredibly sexy and exotic, just like mine and Erza's. You are Natsu's 2nd Wife." Mira declared as the the guild was still silent and the other two looked shocked. Natsu's pricked up and he hopped to his feet. "**Karyu no Tekken!**" Natsu shouted as he leaped and punched the air. "Pretty good." The man sounded as his cover vanished, blocking Natsu's burning fist. Using his free hand, he flexed it and the guild was crushed instantly in a titanic fashion.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu shouted as he kicked off the man and charged his flames. "**K****ARYU NO KOEN!**" Natsu shouted as he fired a gigantic fireball at the strange man. Natsu was falling slowly when a hand grabbed his neck. 'What in the hell?' Natsu thought as the smoke cleared, revealing the man had taken little damage from the attack. "I thought you'd be stronger." The man said punching Natsu with extreme into the ground, creating a large pillar of dust and debris.

"**TAKE OVER! SATAN SOUL!" **Mira said as she transformed and flew into the sky with Evergreen right behind her. Flare ran over to Natsu as Minerva watched with piqued interest. 'Seems like Fairy Tail draws out powerful foes. Sabertooth will have field day tearing the Fairies apart. Sorry, Natsu-kun.' She thought as she watched the man avoid Mirajane's and Evergreen's attacks. "Natsu!Are you-" Flare said as she felt fangs sink into her shoulder. "**Do you accept me, Natsu Dragneel, as your master?**" Natsu said in powerful, rumbling voice in her mind. Hot liquid flow into her as she struggled to speak. "Y-yes *moan* I accept you *small scream* as *deep breath* my Master!" Flare said loudly as fire erupted around her as Natsu's magic symbol was etched into the bite wound. Natsu stood up, fire blazing free from his body, his cheeky, battle-ready smile gleaming brightly, his hair longer with a crimson tint. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted as he blasted himself into the air.

"Is that all the Fairy Tail maidens can do?" he said as Mira and Evergreen floated, thinking of a strategy. **"KARYU NO KAGIZUME!" **He shouted as his flame kick was blocked by the man. "Did you ne-" **"KARYU NO ENCHU!" **Natsu shouted as even more powerful 'Karyu no Tekken' impacted the stranger, sending him flying back. Mira caught Natsu, pulling him possessively close to her chest. "Lucky Shot." The man said, burns on his face and a little blood dripping from his nose. He vanished and the others sighed. A strong shout rang from the wrecked guild as the debris burst from the ground in dramatic fashion. Makarov and Elfman had shielded the guild members from fatal injuries. "What was that?" Erza asked as she dusted herself off as the others looked around and dusted themselves off as well.

"It was declaration of attack against this guild. And just like before, we will answer this declaration with our fists!" Makarov announced loudly in his giant form and everyone responded with shouts and cheers. "Hello, Salamander." A curvy, busty woman said as Natsu sniffed the air. 'I know this smell.' He thought as Ultear walked past him, heading to the guild. "What does someone from the Magic Council want with our guild?" Erza asked fiercely as Ultear ignored her. "That man is known as Bluenote Stinger, a power Gravity Magic user." She said as everyone looked astonished. "What the hell is Gravity Magic?" Natsu and Happy asked as everyone sweatdropped, well save for Mirajane who just hugged him from behind, making him blush slightly.

"He can freely increase or decrease the force of gravity within a given area. The area in which he has influence is still to be determined." Ultear finished as Makarov walked toward her, in his small form. "Should I expect the Council to take away more of my nakama for their amusement." "No, I simply heard that Bluenote have been spotted in this city. As I searched, I saw and felt the power from attack and followed it to your 'guild'." She finished as her eye glowed. "Restore" Ultear said as the guild began to repair itself. Within seconds the guild was fixed to perfection. "This one is free, because the Council was reckless with their information." "What do you mean reckless?", Makarov asked as Ultear walked away, saying nothing.

Fairy Tail was silent as they looked at the fleeing beauty. Flare stumbled onto the scene, about to fall. Her hair had pink streaks throughout, smoke rising off of her body. "W..h... i... go..i..ng?" she said as she fell, landing in Natsu's arms. He sighed as the others stared at him with jealousy in their eyes, except for Mira.

Natsu's Apartment, Night Time.(Sexy Time)[Time for a Lemon. I hope I wrote this one well.]

"How was everything while I was gone, Happy?" Natsu asked as Happy picked his ear, grabbed a fish skeleton, looked at Natsu, "It was full of fish." he said and fell asleep on a large jellyfish pillow. 'Either Erza or Lucy gave him that.' He thought as he walked to his bed. As he laid down, something soft, warm, and curvy was placed on top of him. A naked Mirajane was smiling at him and his heart was beating rapidly, erratically. "I wanted to say goodnite to my Natsu-koi." Mira said kissing him on the cheeks and neck. "Well *gasp* I *moan* wanted to *yelp* MIRA!" Natsu said as claws slid down his chest and Mira shushed him, pointing to Happy.

Natsu blushed and shuddered under her claws. He felt himself growing aroused as he just felt Mira's lust and playfulness wash over him. "Natsu-koi, let's get kinky!" She said giddily as she rolled off of him and onto her back. "You can do whatever you to me as long as you call 'Onee-chan', got it?" "Alright, Onee-chan." Natsu said happily as he approached her lower body and placed his face between her legs.

Mira covered her mouth with hands and started feeling aroused. 'My god! How does know he to hit that spot!" Mira thought as hearts were flying around her head and muffled moans were escaping. Natsu's tongue hit every spot inside of Mira. He hit her clit and g-spot, causing her to buck her pelvis into his face which made his tongue go deeper. He placed his hands under her ass to keep her pelvis close and his tongue deep inside.

"Natsu, I'm going to cum!" Mira said as it was approaching fast. He sensed it and continued his advances. He moved away, pulled his hands from under ass, and bit into her thigh. "NATSU!" Mira screamed as nectar poured freely from her honeypot. "Natsu-koi, *pant, pant, gasp* how did *moan, giggle, yelp* you do *squeal* that!?" Mira said as he was playing with her slick pussy. "I learned quite a bit while I was with Minerva, but it feels amazing doing it with you, Onee-sama!" Natsu said as crawled forward to kiss her.

"No way! I don't want to taste me!" Mira said trying keep Natsu away from her, but her body was tingling from her orgasm. She began to laugh when something furry started to touch her super sensitive feet. "Take your smut somewhere else." a cranky Happy said, tickling Mira's feet and scratching Natsu's head with the fish skeleton. He left soon after and the lovers started laughing. Natsu caught Mira offguard and kissed her, hands groping her velvet soft boobs. Mira blushed and moaned, returning the kiss and reaching for boxers. She grabbed his member and started rubbing it from tip to base. He flinched, shuddered and moaned as he broke the kiss.

Using this chance, she flipped him onto his back and proceeded to return his earlier 'favor'. Her mouth enclosed his entire member, wrapped her tongue around it, and began bobbing up and down, slowly, sensually. Natsu was unable hold back his climax. Within 2 minutes, he cummed right into Mira's mouth. Blushing, he turned away and apologized. "Natsu-koi tastes amazing!" Mira said, capturing him in a kiss. "Mira!" Natsu said breaking the second kiss of the night as Mira giggled sweetly. "I like the way I taste, how about you?" Mira asked as she pushed on her back, Natsu straddling her. "I want to go all the way, Mira-heika." Natsu said shyly as she nodded, caressing his cheek.

Natsu positioned himself and entered Mira. They moaned as their virgin privates made contact with each other. Natsu set an awkward pace as they moaned and gasped throughout. Mira let out a small scream as a few small tears formed in her eyes. Natsu kissed and groped her, now finding the rhythm to their dance. Mira's pain was starting to turn into arousal as she felt Natsu throb inside of her. Their pace increased and they were synchronized, each thrust was matched and filled them with sexual thrill. Mira's orgasm hit her first, causing her pussy to clench around Natsu's 'dragon' making him cum hotly inside of her. The hot liquids mixed and splashed, making them cry out in sexual, passionate scream.

"I love you, Mira-Heika/Natsu-koi" They said as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Flashback

A few days had passed since Lisanna's death and Natsu was still hiding from the guild. "Natsu, can I talk to you?" young Mira asked as he crawled from his little cave, where Happy's egg was hatched. "No one else will find you, okay?" "Okay." Natsu said shakily as he looked at a crying Mira. She embraced tightly as his tears fell onto her shoulder. Her felt an urge to bite her, bite her hard. Not in anger, but in some other type of feeling.

"Mira, is it okay *sniff* for me to bite you?" He asked as Mira looked shocked. She saw confusion and anguish painted on his and agreed. He took a deep breath and bit into her still growing breasts. "**Do you take me, Natsu Dragneel, as your one and only mate?**" the voice echoed deeply inside her heart. "I do. Until the world stops, I will be Natsu's Mate." she declared as her hair gained a pink tint and Natsu's magic circle was formed on her breast. Natsu's hair turned into iced pink color as she hugged him close. 'I feel your flames, Natsu. I just hope that they burn for me and not for Lisanna, because if you still love her after this commitment, I just might die.' She thought fearfully as she stroked his new icy-pink hair.

Present Day, the Morning After

A loud yawn from Mira made Natsu turn around from the kitchen. "Good Morning, Lover!" He said, brimming with energy. Mira blushed and hid under the covers. Natsu walked over to the bed and looked at the hidden Mira. "Mirajane Strauss is bashful after her first time, how cute!" He said as he tickled her, giggles escaping from the covers. "Stop! *giggle* It was so good thahahahat *guffaw, laugh* sthahahahahap it! My breheheahahahahasts!" She laughed as she couldn't escape his nimble fingers.

He stopped and she emerged from the covers, smiling. "I really did enjoy last night, Natsu-koi. Even my little wake-up call got a bit 'excited'." She said as she squirmed in her spot. Natsu picked her up bridal style and grinned. "How about a shower before breakfast?" He said, showing his fangs. Mira purred loudly, losing any shred of bashfulness that was in her previously.

"My Natsu has officially claimed his first wife and has become a perverted harem master." Happy said wearing a robe, glasses, and smoking with a fish as Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucy blurted as Happy looked at her with a confused look and shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire, Dust, and Territory: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ido not own Fairy Tail in any way, but I wish I did. Is anyone out there up to date with the manga and is wondering what E.N.D is going to be all about. Sorry about that spoiler, Read the chapter! (I'm Out!) in Deon's voice from 'Norbit', which I also do not own.**

"Can't we enter separately?" Natsu asked bashfully as Mira giggled, wrapping his arm between her breasts. "They have find out sooner or later, but I can _always imply that we are together._" She purred out loudly, making Natsu blush redder than his flames. "Okay, no implications." Natsu said as took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the guild screamed out, pointing at the duo. The men quickly swarmed and grabbed Natsu as the women crowded Mirajane. The men were yelling, accusing, and asking Natsu about Mirajane as Mirajane just blushed as the women asked about their night. Mira took a deep and said loudly, "Natsu was huge! He made my first time so special! He went the extra mile and marked me as his mate!" Mira squealed out as the men turned demonic and the women just flushed.

"MIRA! YOU'LL PAY!" Natsu shouted as the men dragged him into the guild's basement with occult torture objects. Flare walked up to Mira and stared at her. "You want to talk in private, don't you?" Mira asked as Flare nodded. Mira simply smiled and had Flare follow her in the guild's kitchen. "BASTARDS!" Natsu shouted as burst free from the men with his Slayer Magic in full display as the men attacked. "ATTACK ON NATSU!" the men hollered as they fought a brawl to end all brawls, only for it to be broken up by Erza and Makarov.

Erza dragged Natsu outside the guild with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong, Flare?" Mira asked as Flare fiddled with her fingers, looking down. "Can I see the mark?" she asked shyly as Mira pulled down her dress showing Natsu's mark on her breast. Flare touched and fondled the marked zone. "Flare *giggle* it tickles." Mira said as Flare smiled and continued her fondling.

Taking the hint, Mira pushed Flare to the ground, straddled and kissed her hard. Flare blushed, surrendered herself to the kiss and let new feelings wash over her. "I am Natsu's first wife and mate. I accept you as a member of Natsu's brood, but if you try to his child before me..." Mirajane let the sentence hang as Flare nodded gleefully and used her hair to tease Mira's exposed breasts. "Stop! *giggle, squeak* Save this kinky act for your first time with Natsu!" Mira giggled out loud as Flare hugged her and nibbled on her neck. Mira returned the favor by groping Flare's impressive boobs.

'What in the world?', Gray thought as he backed out of the kitchen, 'I think I would've died if they saw me.' He thought as something wrapped around him. "Should we give him a 'Happy Ending', Mira-sama?" Flare asked as Mira smiled deviously. 'Should I be scared or excited?' Gray thought as he was dragged into the kitchen.

"Erza, what's the the matter?" Natsu asked nervously as Erza pushed him to the wall, a grim look on her face. He closed his eyes as he waited for a roar, scream, or the sound of Requip Magic, but none of that happened. "Open your eyes, Natsu." She said softly as he opened his to see her face close to his face. Her warm brown eyes staring into his. Before he could say anything, she kissed him sweetly and gently. The kiss seemed to last forever, but when it broke off, he whined a little. Erza smiled as she hugged him close to her. "Why Mira? Why didn't you choose me that day?" Erza asked as Natsu remember that Erza found him before Mirajane after Lisanna's death. "I...didn't think that...you felt that way...about me." He said as she looked stunned at his answer.

She regarded him and sighed. "You're right. I didn't think that way about you, until I saw you in Mirajane's arms. After that you slowly showed what type of you were turning into, kind, thoughtful, a little idiotic, but determined to protect his nakama no matter what. And I saw no signs of you being that close to Mira, so I thought I had a chance to steal you." Erza said, hugging herself tightly as Natsu looked at her with concerned eyes. "I saw you with those women when you came back from your mission and then Mira went and kissed you. I felt everything fall apart before me and I when think it couldn't get any worse,"

"We came in the guild as a pair of lovers." Natsu finished as Erza had tears forming in her eyes. Natsu pulled her in and kissed her, which she returned with joy. Her heart was skipping beats and she getting weak in the knees. 'Did he really do this to me? This weakness, this wanting, this lust, this _love_?' She thought as Natsu pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. They stopped, breathing hard. "That was amazing!" Erza said a little too excitedly as Natsu noticed a weird blush on her face.

His eyes burned suddenly and felt a wave of power. 'What is that?' He thought as grabbed Erza and jumped out of the way, avoiding a black fireball. His breath was caught in his throat as a chill filled his body. They landed and Natsu clutched his chest. "Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked as she touched his shoulder. 'Shit. Erza, please do it.' "Erza, I need to mark you as my mate. I can't use my magic like this, so will you let me mark?" Natsu asked, panting hard.

Erza removed her chest armor, exposing her breasts. "Make it quick, Natsu." She said with an attitude, while bushing. He bit into her left breast and felt her blood flow down his throat. 'God. Her blood is decadent. A delicacy!' He thought as Erza moaned in pleasure and release. "**Will you allow me, Natsu Dragneel, to see your true self. Every strength, every weakness, everything that makes Erza Scarlet who she is?**" Natsu's deep voice rumbled in her mind. "I will! I will show and give Natsu everything that I am!" Erza shouted as flames covered both of them.

Zancrow landed and looked at the pillar of fire that encircled the Fairy Tail mages. "That won't help you, Salamander!" Zancrow shouted as he let loose a stream of black flames from his hands. "**Draconian Burst Cannon!**" Erza shouted as a bright scarlet fireballimpacted the black fire and cancelled it out. She was exhausted but also invigorated. 'Natsu, what did you do to me?' She questioned as she looked at the big man with the black flaming hand.

"**Karyu no Tekken!" **Natsu shouted as his fist impacted Zancrow, but he didn't budge. "Your flames are too weak! **Flame God's Cloud!**" Zancrow shouted as black flames engulfed around Natsu and exploded. 'I can't eat it !?' Natsu thought as he felt the fire burn him and send flying back. He was stopped midair by Flare's huge mane. "What's going on?" Mira asked as she looked to Zancrow.

"The little dragonewt has a harem? Now it's becoming a real fun mission!" Zancrow said, flames blazing around him. Mirajane was in Satan Soul when she heard a voice ring out in her mind.

"**Use the power bestowed upon you by your mate.**" The voice commanded as she felt her mark throb. Releasing her Satan Soul, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and allowed herself to be overcome by an unknown power. "Take Over: Dragneel Force!" Mira said as she enveloped in in soothing pale pink light. When it cleared Mira's hair white halfway down then turning pink the rest of the way down, white scales covered her from breasts down to her ankles, thick, red scales formed heeled boots on her feet, long, obsidian claws on her hands covered with red scales, and large dragonwings with dull, thick red scales on the outer part of the wings, while the inside was swirling mix of pink and black, and an effeminate, yet muscular tail with red scales and barbs lining the top, sides and underside of her tail.

'A dragoness.' Erza and Flare thought as Natsu felt his magic force out the black flame. 'I might be able to absorb his fire, but I need use up my magic.' He thought as he opened his eyes slightly to see long pink hair. 'Mother? No, that's Mira!' He said to himself as tried to move his body.

"I don't care what kind of bullshit you try. I will kill everyone in my path!" Zancrow as he charged at Mira. A punch aimed at her face was easily dodged as she twirled away from it. He followed up with a series of flaming strikes, which she avoided easily. "She's dancing." Flare said as Erza zeroed in on Mira. 'You are majestic, my mistress.' Erza thought as her nose started to bleed. 'MISTRESS?'

"Try this, you bitch! **Flame God's Scythe!**" Zancrow shouted as he released blades of black flames at Mira. She took a breath, her wings opened widely, breathing out and flapping her wings, she released glimmering pink flames that blocked Zancrow's attack.

Mira rushed at Zancrow with a punch to the abdomen, followed by a roundhouse kick to his head. He went flying into a wall as Mira formed a white fireball in both of her hands. "Mirajane's **Pristine Torrent.**" She said as the fireballs formed into a larger one and released a terrible stream of white flames at Zancrow. It impacted and created a spiral of white flames that dazzled in the sunlight, but a roar was heard from the flames. Zancrow jumped high into the air, looking down at the four. Natsu charged his fires to his highest point and looked to Mira.

Understanding, she dashed over and threw Natsu at Zancrow. Zancrow threw a punch, but Natsu flipped over it and readied his attack. "**Karyu no Koen!**" Natsu shouted as slammed a massive fireball onto Zancrow, exploding in bright flash. The flames began to swirl inward, like water going down a drain. Zancrow grabbed Natsu, pulled him close. "**Flame God's Cloud**" Zancrow as he delivered a powerful punch to Natsu, sending him careening to the ground. Zancrow looked at his hands, gazing at the shimmering white particles. 'That attack neutralized my flames. Not cool.' With that thought finished, he began to charge for another attack.

They saw Natsu falling from the sky and Zancrow charging a large attack. Mira managed to catch Natsu midair, but the sheer force that catapulted him, caused her to crash to the ground. Standing up, nearly unharmed, Mira held Natsu as he looked at Zancrow charging his attack. "Mira, I need you to throw me at that blackfire user. I'm pretty sure that I can use power against him." Natsu said as Mira looked worriedly at him.

"...Okay, I trust you, my love." Mira replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"**Flame God's Bellow!**" Zancrow shouted as he released a massive fireball at the group. Mira grabbed Natsu's arm, flew in the air, spun around, and threw Natsu right into the fireball. "You fo-" Zancrow looked to see the fire being sucked into vortex as it faded and Natsu was still flying fast at him. "**Ryujin no Koen!**" Natsu as he formed a massive black fireball in one hand and a massive orange fireball in the other. He slammed both of them into Zancrow and generated an impossibly huge explosion that sent him flying back. Once again, Mirajane caught him in midair.

His breathing was a bit ragged, his body had slight burns, and his eyes were glazing over. "You can relax for now, Natsu-koi." Mira said tenderly, landing on the ground and wrapping herself and Natsu in her wings. "**Flame God's Kagatsuchi!**" a battered Zancrow shouted as a black fireball flew at Natsu and Mira. Natsu broke free from Mira's embrace and stood in front of the attack.

"What a sweet future this is!" Viral thought as looked to see Natsu absorb the fireball, his body turn completely black and turn into ash. His women completely distraught, Azuma emerged from the guild, wrapped his vines around them and triggered a chain of massive explosions, killing them in a few moments.

His delusions were shattered when all of the possible futures he saw turned blank. He searched through the infinitely huge pool of timelines and couldn't find Natsu. Viral looked at the scene to see Natsu absorb the fireball, but when it was gone, Natsu had vanished. 'Shit!' "Molo, get down there as soon as possible." '_Yes, sir. Be there in a three moments!"_ Molo said excitedly in Viral's mind. "Always be prepared." He said to one in particular, but continued to watch from seat in the clouds.

"NATSU!" Mira and Erza said as Flare was trembling. "Well, that was unexpected. Now it's time for me to kill you three, unless you want to be my mates." Zancrow said cockily as he laughed.

"Secret Armor Magic: Hair of the Hellfire Wolf!" Flare shouted as her hair covered her body. It flattened and arranged itself into razor sharp claws on her hands and feet, thick, wild fur on her back, and thin, sleek, armor-like fur covered her front. "I'M FIRED UP!" She screamed as she lunged swiftly at Zancrow. His wounds starting to heal and his magic restoring itself.

'Thanks, Viral.' He thought as caught Flare's wrists as she attempted to pierce him head-on. "Did yo-" he managed to say as a red fist delivered powerful hit to his stomach. Flare jumped off the ground, her hair claws wrapped themselves around Zancrow's arms and legs, a wall of stiff hair made a platform for her propel herself, she launched off the platform, flipped, and delivered a flaming, mule kick to Zancrow's chest as he flew backwards incredibly fast, crashing into a building and bringing it down.

"Damn, Flare, you're fucking strong." Both girls said as she turned and flashed a Natsu-esque smile. "Thanks for the compliment!"

**An area of inky purple flames.**

"Wakey, wakey, my dragon slayer." a strong, deep, yet feminine voice said as Natsu opened his eyes groggily, his body aching. "I am Amaterasu, Death Dragon." Amaterasu said cheerfully as Natsu looked at the owner of the voice. Amaterasu a black dragon with a thin, sleek build, large wings, shimmery gold eyes, and the inky purple flames flowing out of her body. "What happened?" He asked as she placed a large, clawed hand gently on him. "I sensed a strong slayer that was about to die, so I decided to save you and pass on my 'Flames of Death'." She finished as Natsu nodded and felt reassured under her hand. "It will purge Zancrow's toxic fire from your body and allow you to tap into my fighting style, these 'Flames of Death'." Amaterasu said as she breathed a powerful blaze upon Natsu.

He absorbed the flames painfully as he felt the blackfire being pushed out of him and the the Death Flame burrowing into his entire body. After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped and he was refreshed, still injured, but had a new vigor. "Thank you, Ama-Chan! Can I go back now?" Natsu asked as a hole opened below him and fell straight down with a scream. 'Boo. I wanted him to '_slay_' me before he left.' Amaterasu thought as she flew into the burning void.

"You ginger-haired, Rapunzel bitch! How dare you do that to me!" Zancrow shouted as he stomped to the girls, who were standing at the ready. Flare and Mira still in their new forms as Erza donned her Sea Empress Armor. "Zancrow-baka! Viral said to back you up." A boy of 15 said as fell to the ground, blue and gray flames oozing from his body. Long, dreary black hair, bright and dull brown eyes with white flecks wearing blue-gray chainmail covering his entire body, black martial-arts shoes, and various knives, daggers, swords, shuriken, and some blunt, melee weapons strapped to his body.

"Molo, what do you mean _**BACK ME UP!**_" Zancrow shouted, black flames flaring violently around him. He eyed Molo, then the girls and back to Molo. "FINE! You can help this once!" Zancrow said as they both charged at the girls. Mira flew ahead, grabbed Zancrow and threw him into the air.

Molo threw a volley of flaming kunai at Erza and Flare, but Erza dosed them easily as Flare glided over her and slashed at Molo. Molo barely dodged Flare's attacks as drew a sword and cut at her, only to be blocked by Erza's blade. "**Water Slash!**" Erza said as she gave powerful and deep slash into Molo's body. He staggered backwards as his body burned with his flames. "**Bubble Burst : Meteor Shower!**" Molo shouted as blue and gray fire bubble spawned from his body and flew at them. Flare used as a shield to protect herself as Erza used a whirlpool of water neutralize the bubbles and protect herself. As the strike ended they readied themselves to counterattack, a huge flood of the flaming was rushing at them.

"**Bubble Wash!**" He said as the flood of bubbles engulfed the two in a sea raging of blue and gray inferno. "You bastards!" Mira said viciously as she ignited in white flames and released a white fireball at Zancrow, which exploded as more continued to bombard him in a spiraling beam style. He crashed and burst in flames as he hit the ground.

"It's okay, Mira-nee!" Flare said as the fire was being absorbed into Natsu.

"Who are you?" Molo asked as he looked at Natsu with a shocked expression. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." He said as he flared his flames. Molo launched another **Meteor Shower** at him, but Natsu easily deflected the attack and connected an **Iron Fist **to Molo's gut followed by **Karyu no Kagizume**, sending Molo skidding across the ground. 'What in the bloody hell is he?' He thought in a british accent as he rose into the air and looked at the three on the ground as stream of fire closed in. It impacted Molo, but just began to absorb it, healing his wounds.

"Master Viral gave me the ability of **Bubble Dragon Slayer Magic. **I can absorb any form of magic that hits me to restore my magic _and _heal my wounds." Molo said as he avoided a stream of white fire from Mira. He equipped tonfas, but received a kick combo from Mira and started coughing hard.

"Fucking white-haired bitch. I hate you!" He said, his voice strained and hoarse as Mira joined them on the ground. "What happened, Natsu?" Mira asked as she inspected him. Erza and Flare just hugged him tightly. "**You three have ruined my vision of the future, so you will die!**" Viral said as he descended from the sky.

Before they could respond, Viral teleported them away, along with Zancrow and Molo. He waved his hands and collapsed a barrier, revealing the Seven Kins of Purgatory fleeing. 'Wait a moment.' He thought as he sighed and saw them being cornered.

He saw Laxus, Gildarts, and Makarov with the rest of the guild at the ready. Viral brought up a lacrima and went in time see what happened. He saw the Kins approach the guild, but was intercepted by Gildarts flirting with a mysterious woman in a black cloak with turquoise tribal markings. 'Acnologia's Emissary!? How in the frozen hell did she get here. Gildarts felt their power and raised his power in response, alerting the guild that he had returned. Laxus exited with the Raijin Tribe, Makarov following them, and the rest of the guild watching them.

'Overpowered and outnumbered, but that shouldn't have stopped them.' he questioned as he viewed the battle and saw that both Makarov and Laxus forming '**Fairy Law' **and that caused them to run away. "Those Fairy bastards, but if I remember correctly..." He said as looked at the futures and the most powerful Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island. Acnologia attacking the island and the island being enveloped in Fairy Sphere.

'Okay. Time to forge a future just for me.' viral thought venomously as he teleported the Tenrou Island Arc members of the guild to the Island along with the Seven Kins, after he restored them to full strength.

***BOOM!* ** A resounding, thunderous clash of flames created tremor after tremor. Zancrow and Molo were double teaming Natsu, but Natsu was barely holding them off. Molo created **Bubble Familiars** to keep the girls busy and it worked too perfectly. The Familiars absorbed magic to heal themselves and the ones who were not completely destroyed, simply multiplied and attacked.** 'NATSU!'** all three girls screamed in their minds as their marks burned hotly.

Natsu crashed into the ground, panting heavily as Zancrow was breathing hard and Molo was trembling. Natsu took a deep breath, his body expanded unnaturally, and he exhaled a massive **Karyu no Houko**. Molo smirked, stood in front of the attack and let it hit him. "You Fool! I can absorb..." Molo stopped as he heard a roar behind him. "**KARYU NO KOEN!"** Natsu roared as threw the fireball at Molo.

Screaming in pain, Molo absorbed both of the huge, billowing flame attacks. He began to glow bright blue, his familiars popped, and the girls rushed to Natsu. "We have to move, NOW!" Natsu commanded as the fled as Molo released a silent shout of fear and fury and burst into gigantic tower of azure flames.

The shockwave hit them hard, scattering them across battlefield. "Thanks for the meal, Salamander." Zancrow said as cracked his entire body. Natsu stood on shaky legs and faced Zancrow. "Blessing of Amaterasu: Blaze of Death." Natsu said coolly as his flames turned inky-purple, silver scales covered his exposed body, black streaks flowed through his now darker pink hair, his eyes held a golden glow.

"**Flame God's Scythe!**" Zancrow shouted as he rushed a newly transformed Natsu. "Shiryō no tekken(Death Dragon's Iron Fist)" Natsu said as his fist was enveloped in purple flames and hit Zancrow's flaming fist. Natsu's fire completely engulfed Zancrow and sent flying back. Natsu rushed following with a **Shiryo no Yokugeki**(Death Dragon's Wing Attack) [A/N: His attacks in this form will be basically the same, except that instead of **Karyu **it will be **Shiryo**, unless someone knows a better translation for 'death dragon'. ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!]

Taken aback by this new power, Zancrow was terrified by this aloof and ruthless Natsu. 'I have to get away.' He thought as he tried jump away from the battlefield to be kicked high in the air. Natsu jumped after and above him, charging two incredibly large flames on his arms, which made him resemble a wyvern. "**Blazing Doom: Descent of the Twin Dragon Crest!**" Natsu snarled/roared as he slammed an unworldly massive/gigantic/huge/enormous sword with two dragons as the guard, hilt, and blade into Zancrow, creating an explosion that rocked the entire island and producing light that nearly blocked out the sun.

Both Slayers fell to the ground, Zancrow with titanic and thunderous crash, Natsu crashing into trees and smashing into a rock/boulder.

Flare found Natsu and wrapped him in her hair and looked for a place to recover. Erza and Mira found Azuma and fought him, Gildarts fought Bluenote alongside Cana who found the 'Fairy Glitter'. (Well this is mostly canon from here on out, except for the final battle with Hades, Zeref's reveal, and Acnologia's Arrival.)

**Lemon Warning!**

**Enjoy, but not too much.**

"Flare, is everyone okay?" Natsu asked, his voice hoarse and full of pain. "I don't know. After that shockwave hit, I blacked out and when I came to, Mira and Erza had left to help the other Fairies." Flare finished as she lit a pile of sticks into a blaze as Natsu tried to stand up, but fell to the ground panting. "Natsu, please calm down. You fell from an extreme height_ and _survived. You need rest." She said in a stern, but protective way. Natsu huffed and turned away as Flare hugged him tightly, her hair starting stroke his body. He tried to stave off the rising laughs building in his throat and the slight arousal growing in his tattered pants.

"**Is my little Slayer tiiickllisssh?**" She said huskily as her breath hot and heavy on his ear and neck. "...Maybe...a...little." He said softly as opted to take the high road and not have her force it out of him. Flare squealed, flipped over him and pushed to the ground straddling him. Her hair bound his arms and legs, she armed her claws and drug them down his sides. The sudden sensations caused Natsu to scream and buck. "Whahahat the fuck, Flare?" Natsu said, eyes flaring anger. He felt so strange in this position. So weak, so helpless, and so _aroused_!? He couldn't help but laugh and moan as Flare worked him over. Her claws traced and tapped over his upper body, her hair teasing his feet, inner thighs, his 'hidden dragon', and finally her teeth continued dig into his neck, shoulders, and even biting his lips.

'Goddamn! I'm going to cum and I didn't get to enter her.' He thought in frustration as his real frustration was about to be released. Her claws dug into his sides, effectively stopping his orgasm. "Not before I'm ready, Natsu-kun." Flare said, a feral and sadistic smile adorning her face. She flipped around, placing her pussy over his face. Natsu eagerly decided to take a little revenge.

His tongue entered her and he began to tickle her with flicks. "Hehehehe, nohohohoho fahahahair! I wahahahahant to cum!" She said giggling as she didn't try to make him 'eat' properly. Flare continued to laugh as Natsu used his tongue tickle her as her vagina grew wetter with each lick/flick. Flare felt herself growing frustrated and decided to push the limit. She released Natsu and gave him a hot, heavy, lust-filled kiss. "Strip!" She demanded as he followed her order.

Out of his clothes and Flare removing her armor, exposed her large, slightly bouncy boobs, hard erect nipples, and a dripping vagina. Natsu hugged Flare and began planting kisses down her neck, over her breasts, across her trim stomach, and finally stopping at her womanhood and sliding his tongue into her, causing to arch her and scream in delight. She pushed her pelvis into Natsu's face, making his tongue go deeper inside her soft cavern. As this was getting her ready for their first-time together as lovers, he decided to make her first orgasm unforgettable.

Natsu took the lead, pushing Flare against the wall of the cave, entering her and thrusting in a rhythmic fashion. Flare moaned loudly as she tried to keep time with her mate, but each thrust sent wave upon wave of ecstasy through her and she felt a powerful urge building. 'My god! What is he touching with every time he thrusts? It's FUCKING transcendent!' She screamed in her mind, her eyes turned glassy and feral. Natsu kissed her gently, teased her nipples and began to slow down his thrusts, making her moan/scream in his mouth.

"NAAAATSUUUU!" She shouted as she felt the orgasm hit her hard. Her body tingled with pleasure, she grew weak in the knees, and moaned loudly as she felt something hot flow into her. "I screamed your name, too." Natsu said, panting hard as Flare blushed a crimson red that matched her hair, which was limp and a little brighter than normal. Natsu touched her cheek and she giggled, trying push him away. "Gehehehet out! Your dick tihihihihihickles!" Flare squealed as Natsu tickled under her ample bosom. "Relax and have a good laugh!" Natsu said as she couldn't escape his tickling penis and hands.

**Lemon is over. **

"Natsu *pant, pant* that was amazing!" Flare said as her armor wrapped her up, tickling her overly sensitive body. Natsu put his clothes, well whatever was left of them, back on and realized that his body was completely healed, even his magic was restored. 'Whoa. I guess sex heals?' He thought as he felt like people were laughing at him for not understanding a joke.

"We have to help the others." He said with flames covering him and words full of determination. Flare smiled and nodded as they headed for the mouth of the cave. As exited the mouth of the cave, he felt a chill so cold he stopped. Instantly his power increased to levels he never thought were possible. "**Shiryo No Tate!**" Natsu screamed as he formed a massive black/purple ornate shield that projected in front of the island and blocked a massive, solid blast of energy.


End file.
